Los dos lados de mi vida - Haruno Sakura
by UchihaMisha
Summary: La familia Haruno es dueña de unas de las empresas y agencia más importantes del mundo, además de la Uchiha, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Nara, No Sabaku, y Hatake con las cuales está asociada con cada una de ellas. Las cuales tiene un papel fundamental para la otra, como la Haruno y Uchiha son una de las discografías más importante y cuentan con las agencias más prestigiosas del...
1. Prologo

**Título del fanfic****: ****Los dos lados de mi vida ****―Haruno Sakura**

**Autora:** UchihaMisha

**Género:**Romántico, comedia, suspenso, terror, humor, poesía, etc.

**Clasificación:**+18

**Advertencia:**Casi muerte de un personaje (en coma), lemon y lime más adelante en spoiler (mi inter se hace cargo de esta parte a mí no me reclamen nada), lenguaje obsceno e inapropiado.

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto solo los uso para mis locas historias. Las letras de las canciones y videos que suba tampoco me pertenecen solo lo tomo prestado, les pondré la letra en spoiler como también el cantante. Algunos sucesos son reales yo los pase y sé que muchas personas lo pasan; conozco a varios de mis amigos/as que le paso y quiero contar un poco de cómo se sienten espero que no me lo tomen a mal poniendo como escenario la farándula pero va a ir cambiando el escenario por lo menos eso quiero y espero, también quiero mantener lo más que pueda a los personajes como son, no los quiero cambiar ya que me gustan como son, aunque no voy a negar que voy a hacer un cambio en algunos pero no voy a cambiar lo que son.

Algo que tiene que tener en cuenta son:

- Entre _"comillas y cursiva"_ los pensamientos de los personajes

- En **negritas **cuando son mensajes de textos y cartas

- En _cursiva_ las llamadas de teléfono o noticias de diario o el noticiero, etc.

- En subrayados los que son importantes.

- En _**negras y cursivas**_ las amenazas de Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, etc.

- En "comillas" un recuerdo o voz o para dar importancia a algunas palabras.

- Los que están tachados y subrayados son predicciones del destino.

Publicaciones: /, en mundosasusaku con el usuario de mishauchiha y en .net

**Resume:**La familia Haruno es dueña de unas de las empresas y agencia más importantes del mundo, además de la Uchiha, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Nara, No Sabaku, y Hatake con las cuales está asociada con cada una de ellas.

Las cuales tiene un papel fundamental para la otra, como la Haruno y Uchiha son una de las discografías más importante y cuentan con las agencias más prestigiosas del mundo, los Uzumaki/Namikaze que se encargan de las escenografías de los videos y las fotos de la publicidad, los Nara son los mejores abogados, contadores y los que arreglan donde se hará un conciertos, en otras palabras los promotores, los No Sabaku son los mejores músicos y cuentan con los mejores cadenas de hoteles , no puede faltar los bailarines como modelos internacionales de los Yamanaka y Hyuuga; como no contar con los mejores representantes los Hatake. También estaban asociadas a otras agencias como los de viajes y buses de los Akimichi; los de seguridad de los Rock Lee y Guy Might, los hospitales Inuzuka, cada uno de ellos usaban lo mejor de lo mejor para los artistas que firman con las discografías de los Haruno y Uchiha.

Claro que cuentan con sus rivales que tratan de hacer lo posible y hasta lo imposible para superarlos. Pero los Seidou no son competencia para ellos, por lo menos es lo que se ve, claro que nos pueden sorprender un día de estos, solo el tiempo lo decidirá.

Por ahora los Uchiha y Haruno van ganando en esta competencia de quien es la mejor discografía como también quien es mejor actante, actriz, modelos, etc., ya que este es el mundo del espectáculo.

**Prologo;**

"**¿Conociendo a Sakura Haruno?"**

¿Quién dijo que ser la hija de una de las empresarias más importantes puede ser fácil?, nadie, ni ella misma lo pensó, solo quería tener una vida normal, pero es la que tiene, es la que le toco, no puede hacer otra cosa más que aceptarla ¿Hay algo que en tu vida no pueda faltar?, cuando se lo preguntaron no sabía que responder, pero después de un rato contesto "tengo a mi familia, a mis amigos, pero sin la música no podría vivir… es lo me hace sentir completamente viva, claro que sin lo demás no sería lo mismo".

Después de conseguir una entrevista anticipada con Sakura Haruno, que se logró por medio de una llamada telefónica que nos dio la Sra. Mizuki, la niña de tan solo 10 años nos había contestado estas bellas palabras, para dejar contentos a los ciudadanos interesados en la entrevista que se pasara esta misma noche por el noticiero de las 21hs.

Sakura-chan contestaría algunas de las preguntas que se hacen muchos de los ciudadanos de distintas partes:

¿Con qué nos puede sorprender esta joven y linda chica que cuenta con tan solo 10 años? ¿Qué tendrá planeado para su futuro? ¿Estará en el mundo del espectáculo igual que su hermana mayor Ayumi Haruno? ¿Qué piensa de su hermana? ¿Estará enamorada de alguien? ¿Cómo se tomó la muerte de su padre Masato cuando contaba con tal solo 5 años? Todas estas preguntas se los contestaran en la siguiente entrevista.

Con esta introducción empezaba una de las entrevistas más esperadas por el país a la hija menor de los Haruno.

Se encontraba una chica de unos 10 años en el living de su casa con dos jóvenes mujeres, que no pasaba los 30 años haciéndole una entrevista para una revista, esas tres personas pensaban todo lo contrario con respecto a la situación que se encontraba pasando.

"_No quería hacer esta entrevista ¿Por qué mamá me tuvo que obligar?"_ se quejaba internamente la niña de uno ojos verdes jades, cabellos rosados hasta los hombros, mientras sonreía a la mujer que la entrevistaba y a su acompañante.

"_Por fin puedo entrevistar a la última de la familia Haruno, además, era la única que faltaba conocer en persona"_ pensaba la reportera mirando a la niña sonreírle _"que linda sonrisa tiene"_

"_¿Con que nos va a sorprender Sakura-chan?"_ se ponía a pensar otra mujer que tenía una videograbadora en la mano.

―Me llamo Hikari ―Se presentaba, con una sonrisa mientras le extendía su mano a Sakura. Hikari era una mujer de 28 años, de ojos marones oscuros como su color de cabello, no era muy alta media 1.65 ―, un placer conocerte Sakura-chan

―Y yo me llamo Mimi ―También se presentó, una chica de unos ojos color miel, color de cabello marrón oscuro, tenía la misma estatura o color de piel que Hikari―, un gusto conocerte ―Dijo, alzando la mano hacia Sakura.

―El placer es mío, Hikari-san y Mimi-san, soy Sakura Haruno aunque ya lo saben ―Se presentaba bromeando, mientras la saludaba con la mano, riendo las tres por el comentario de la niña.

―Sí, sabemos quién eres Sakura-chan, todo el país lo sabe ―Comentaba contenta, Hikari a Sakura, mientras ella solo la miraba con una sonrisa _"para mi desgracia si me conoce todo el país, pero gracias que todo el mundo no"_ pensaba Sakura en forma positiva―,sé que es tu primera entrevista ya que no querías o querían que salieras mucho en los medios ―explicaba, en forma pensativa la situación en que se encontraban las tres, sacándole a Sakura y a Mimi una gota anime en la cabeza por lo que había dicho _"¿Qué no querían sus padres, mejor dicho, su madre qué salga en los medios? ¿No era lo contrario? Ella no quería salir en los medios, quería una vida menos publica, aunque le sonará imposible por los trabajos de su familia y las familias de sus amigos" _reflexionaba Mimi―. Empecemos ¿sí? Solo contestas las preguntas con lo que te parezca ―Termino diciendo, avisándoles a las dos chicas para que se preparen, Mimi predio la videograbadora y empezó a grabar la entrevista.

―Sí, empecemos ―Concordaba Sakura, mientras pensaba _"Así terminamos más rápido y yo me voy"_ con esa idea empezó la entrevista o cuestionario.

― ¿Sakura que se siente pertenecer a tu familia? ―Preguntaba Hikari, mientras se grababa la conversación que tenían las tres.

― ¿Qué se siente estar en mi familia? ―Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, se lo quedo pensando, hasta hallar la respuesta la cual contesto―. Es una familia unida a su manera, ya que por los trabajos no podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntas, pero cuando lo estamos nos divertimos a nuestra manera, aunque no va a ser lo mismo ya que mi hermana mayor Ayumi empezó a hacer una modelo y al parecer ya no vamos a pasar tanto tiempo juntas como antes _"aunque no lo hacíamos de todos modos"_

―Es cierto, a Ayumi-chan la entreviste hace 2 semana ―Recordó y comentaba Hikari de lo más tranquila, _"ya lo sé"_ pensaba Sakura―. ¿Cómo tomas qué ella este en el mundo del entretenimiento?

―Lo tomo bien, mientras que ella este feliz está bien para mí, lo importante es su felicidad ―Contesto Sakura, _"Mientras ella sea feliz no me importa que suceda conmigo, después de todo solo soy un títere"_ con ese pensamiento siguió, mirado a las dos mujeres.

―Se nota que la quieres mucho ―Comento Hikari mirándola, después de 1 hora entrevistándola Sakura se cansó estaba ¡harta! de estar sentada contestando cientos de preguntas, hasta llegar a una que la dejo de piedra, no se la esperaba, ni en sus más locos sueños la pregunta era una muy simple _¿Estas enamorada o te gusta alguien?_

― ¿Y Sakura-chan? El país espera tu respuesta ¿Estas enamorada o te gusta alguien? ―Hikari volvió a hacer la misma pregunta que hizo hace unos segundos, es que Sakura se había sorprendido por su pregunta que hizo al azar de la lista que tenía anotado en su cuaderno, pero ella no había mentido cuando dijo, que el país esperaba su respuesta, tan distraída estaba que se asustó un poco cuando Sakura volvió a hablar.

―Las únicas que saben eso son mis mejores amigas, pero te voy a contestar, no estoy enamorada ni me gusta nadie…_"la verdad, es que si me gusta alguien, no sé si estoy enamorada de él, no estoy segura de eso, lo conozco hace tiempo ya, es…alguien especial a su manera" _―Contaba y pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y una tranquilidad, se notaba que realmente si quería a algún chico, pero ella lo negó "seguro que es especial" pensaban las reporteras―,por lo que no voy a decir más nada… _"para no causar problemas entre nosotros, ya que __solo somos amigos_" ―termino de decir, decidida a no cambiar de opinión y a ellas le quedaba claro como reporteras que no podía obligarle a le diga la verdad y de quien se trataba, ya que había la posibilidad que le mintiera diciéndoles cualquier cosa.

―Está bien Sakura-chan, no te vamos a obligar a que nos digas más sobre ese tema, además que esta entrevista va a salir por la televisión y te estará viendo todo el país ―Aviso Hikari, mientas Mimi asentía dándole la razón _"lo que me faltaba"_ reclamaba Sakura al mundo―, bien otra pregunta ¿Cómo tomaste la muerte de tu padre cuándo tenías solo 5 años? Ya que como tú mamá y Ayumi lo presenciaron vos también, ya que tengo entendido que estaba toda la familia ―Hikari seguía preguntando, pero ella sabía muy buen que ese tema era muy delicado, lo supo mejor que nunca, cuando vio como la sonrisa de Sakura se transformaba de una feliz a una melancólica.

―Preferiría no hablar de ese tema ―Contesto triste Sakura, por recordad lo que había vivido cuando apenas tenía 5 años, ¿Quién pensaría que una salida familiar terminaría en tragedia? Nadie ni ellos mismos, todavía recordaba muy bien ese día como olvidarlo…

**Flash Back**

Era la noche del 1 de mayo, toda la familia Haruno había ido al cumpleaños de un amigo de la familia, cuando volvían Sakura y Ayumi están sentadas atrás medias dormidas, mientras escuchaban a sus padres discutir, su papá había tomado, pero no mucho ya que sabía que él era el que iba a conducir de ida a casa, todos sabían que su mamá no sabía conducir. De un momento a otro paran para ir a comprar una caja de cigarrillos, su padre Masato, bajo a comprar, mientras que su madre Mizuki esperaba, cuando regreso venia fumando entra, abre la ventanilla del auto y arranca, pero esta vez todo iba en silencio.

Se encontraban bajando una supercarretera cuando una combi los golpea, Masato enojado le devuelve el golpe, pero se pincha una llanta así que tuvieron que parar para que hacer el cambio de ella aunque después de haber estacionado al poco rato se estaciona atrás de ellos la combi con la que se habían "golpeado" y bajaron 3 hombres con 1 mujer aunque se podía ver que habían otras 2 más dentro de la combi.

―Me golpeaste, ahora te vas a hacer cargo, me rompiste todas las luces del auto ―Le reclamaba un desconocido a Masato, mientras los demás solo miraban.

―Vos fuiste el que me golpeo primero, además que le iba a pasar a mi familia si ocurría algo ―Contesto Masato enojado, mirando al desconocido mientras toda la familia Haruno presenciaban la pelea que tenemos ellos dos.

De un momento Sakura vio a su papá ser agarrado por el desconocido por el cuello de su camisa y como él hacía lo mismo con el hombre, trato de correr a alcanzarlo, pero no puedo ya que en ese preciso momento su mamá le agarra del brazo para que no se acerque a ellos, su papá al darse cuenta de eso le dijo a su mamá;

―Agarra a las niñas para que no se acerquen acá ―Pidió preocupado por sus hijas, mientras les miraba a ellas tratando de proteger lo más preciado que tenía, luego volviendo a prestar atención a los hombres que estaban delante de él.

Su hermana mayor Ayumi se desciso de agarre de su mamá, saliendo corriendo a ver que hay atrás de la combi, cuando vio que su hermana pudo, Sakura lo intente, pero a ella la tenían agarrada más fuerte, así que no logro soltarse, escucho a su mamá llamarle a su hermana;

― ¡Ayumi! ¡Vení ahora para acá! ―Repetía Mizuki, la angustia y la preocupación se palpaba en él aire, Sakura escuchaba lo que decía, pero le prestaba más atención a lo que estaba pasado a su papá, ya que ella estaba igual o más preocupada que su madre por su padre. Hasta que vio que pasa un auto a una gran velocidad y salen volando los dos desconocidos con su papá, pero él es el que sale más lejos volando, entonces se escucha el grito de Mizuki, como también el de sus hijas a la vez;

―¡Papá!

―¡Masato!

Como pudieron salieron corriendo a ver como se encontraba, ya que no sabían que le podría pasar lo que no quería es que se muera o que le pase algo malo, y si se lastimaba que esté vivo, eso era lo más importante, que ¡este vivo! Pero lo que vieron las dejo en shock a todas, ya que su papá estaba tirado en el piso con los ojos abiertos, pero lo que más les preocupaba, como también angustiaba era que Masato estaba sangrando mucho, ya que había perdido desde la rodilla para abajo del lado derecho.

Todavía recordaban que su papá había sido operado por una lección en la rodilla, pero eso había sucedido cuando él era más joven, después de caerse del caballo de un amigo cuando estaban cabalgando, por lo menos era lo que Masato le había contado a su familia.

No querían separase de su papá no importaba si se manchaban de sangre, que la gente que pasara les quera mirando con lastima o preocupación, solo necesitaban escuchar su voz diciendo "Estoy bien, no lloren, voy a estar bien", pero no ocurría, lo llamaban a gritos, le movían el brazo tratando que responda de algún modo a sus llamados, no importaba si era una queja, un insulto, solo querían escuchar una vez más su voz llamándolas.

Cuando llegó la ambulancia con los enfermeros que iban a dar los primeros auxilios quedaron muy sorprendidos y asustados, porque nada estaba bien en ese lugar. Ver a las dos niñas estar cerca del cuerpo inerte de su padre llamándolo, para que despierte o de alguna señal de vida les rompía el corazón a todas las personas que estaba ahí, y cuando las separaron de él con ayuda de su madre, las niñas forcejaron para soltarse y volver a situarse alado de él, como si su padre sintiera que se alejaron de su lado por unos segundos. Pero sus gritos, el llamado que hacían por su padre era imposible que su corazón no se les encogiera y sintieran la angustia que las niñas tenían.

―Papá, papá… despiértate no me dejes… por favor… no me… dejes… quédate a mi lado, no me dejes… ¡Papá! ¡Despiértate! ―Pedía a gritos Sakura, mientras lloraba, ella era atajada por su mamá igual que su hermana.

Ellas ven como se llevan a su papá en la ambulancia y cuando se van al hospital. Ya en el hospital a Sakura y a Ayumi no la dejaron pasar, porque eran menores de edad aunque deseasen con desesperación saber cómo se encontraba su papá, solo podían llegar hasta las puertas de este establecimiento y esperar afuera, cuando su mamá decidió que se las llevaran a la casa de unos amigos de sus padres, aunque ninguna estuviera de acuerdo, ellas solo quería ver a su papá y saber si estaba bien, pero igual se las llevaron.

En la casa de la familia Noharu se encontraban dos niñas llorando, mientras llamaban a su papá desesperadamente, siendo consoladas por un hombre y mujer cuando reciben una llamada;

―Hikari, soy Mizuki quisiera hablar con mis hijas, le tengo que darles una noticia sobre Masato ―Habla Mizuki a su amiga Hikari, la cual notaba que estaba muy triste y temía lo peor, así que fue a buscar a Sakura y Ayumi para que hablen su mamá, pero lo que ella no sabía era que cuando les entregase el celular para que hablen ellas cambiarían drásticamente cada una a su manera.

―Está bien, Mizuki ahora las voy a buscar para que les avises sobre lo de Masato, lo siento amiga ―Expreso sus pésame Hikari, mientras trataba de encontrar a las niñas―. Niñas su mamá les quiere hablar ―Dijo, entregándole en celular a ellas cuando las encontró con Kei, ellas aceptaron y empezaron a hablar con su mamá.

―Mamá, ¿Cómo está papá? ¿Ya despertó? ¿Podemos hablar con él? ―Preguntaron Sakura y Ayumi al mismo, esperando que les cuento como se encontraba su papá, pero ellas no esperaban la respuesta que su mamá les daría.

―Lo siento niñas, su papá ya no está con nosotras lo siento, está en el cielo ahora, lo siento ―Contestaba a las preguntas que les había hecho sus hijas por su esposo, mientas lloraba igual que ellas desde el otro lado de la línea.

**Fin del flash back **

Había recordado la noche del accidente en el cual su padre habría muerto y del día en que sus vidas habían cambiado drásticamente, como también la promesa que se había hecho Sakura "Protegería a su hermana, aunque se costara su libertad y su felicidad"

―Bien, eso es todo, gracias Sakura-chan ―Le cometo Hikari y Mimi al mismo tiempo, avisando que ya había terminado la entrevista. Se despidió de ellas, le pidió a una empleada si les podía acompañar a la puerta, mientas ella se quedaba en living pensando en lo que había pasado en la entrevista.

"_¿Por qué recordé él accidente?" "Tengo que cumplir con la promesa que hice" "¿Dónde estás Keii-Chii?"_ pensaba, mientras miraba por la ventana con melancolía y recordaba la promesa que se había hecho, además de querer saber dónde se encontraba alguien por importante en su vida.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que tres chicas la estaba observando con mucha atención, pero de un momento a otro escucho un grito llamándola;

―Frentezota ―Grito, una chica rubia de pelo largo hasta la cintura con un flequillo de costado, de ojos azules como el cielo de piel bronceada, mientras atrás de ella, estaban dos chicas más. Una ella tenía el cabello negro largo hasta su cintura como la rubia, pero con un flequillo recto y de piel blanquita, la otra tenía el pelo rubio largo hasta la cintra como las anteriores, pero lo llevaba en dos colitas altas, ojos azules como el cielo y su piel blanquita un poco bronceada, ellas se encontraban mirando a Sakura que estaba sentada en el soba del living mirándolas muy sorprendidas.

―Me asustaron chicas ―Explico Sakura, mientras recobraba la compostura, ellas empezaron a reír como si nada―. Hola Ino-cerda, Hinata-chan, Irumi-chan ¿Qué se les ofrece? ―Las saludo y cuestiono, al mismo tiempo.

―Hola Saku ―Saludaron las chicas a la vez―, vamos de compras ―gritaron, mientras agarraban a Sakura para que se vallan con ellas.


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola no me dejaron ningún Reviews, pero bueno espero que les guste! Este es el primer capítulo.

Bye, Bye.

Matta Ne!

_**Algo que tiene que tener en cuenta son:**_

- Entre _"comillas y cursiva"_ los pensamientos de los personajes

- En **negritas **cuando son mensajes de textos y cartas

- En _cursiva_ las llamadas de teléfono o noticias de diario o el noticiero, etc.

- En subrayados los que son importantes.

- En _**negras y cursivas**_ las amenazas de Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, etc.

- En "comillas" un recuerdo o voz o para dar importancia a algunas palabras.

- Los que están tachados y subrayados son predicciones del destino.

Publicaciones: /, en mundosasusaku con el usuario de mishauchiha y en .net

**Capítulo 1: "Una salida de compras y sorpresas"**

Un grupo de chicas, se encontraban paseando por el shopping, cada una de ellas estaba disfrazada para que no sean reconocidas, aunque costara un poco, ellas ya se habían acostumbrado a eso, ya que, ser hijas de personas importantes traiga mucha atención.

Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a una tienda grande y amplia, no era la primera vez que estaban ahí, ya que ellas eran clientas frecuentes. Cuando entraron se les dijeron "Bienvenidas", ellas correspondieron el saludo y siguieron adentrándose en la tienda para ver lo que iban a comprar.

―No puedo creer que me hayan obligado a venir ―Se quejaba Sakura, ella llevaba puesto un janes ajustados de color azul marino, un buzo negro igual que sus zapatillas, y para que no le vean el pelo rosado se lo guardo todo en un gorro color gris. Apenas la dejaron cambiarse, cuando la raptaron para que salga con sus amigas a ir de compras, ella no quería ir, porque siempre tiene que irse disfrazada, ya que de lo contrario un tumulto de gente los rodearía pidiendo autógrafos o para sacarse fotos con ellas, pero no se pudo evitar hacer la salida, y ahora estaba viendo como todas se probaban ropas para comprar, no era muy fanática de las comprar para nada.

―Saku no te quejes, además distraerte no te va a hacer mal ―Pidió Irumi, sonriendo de la misma forma que su primo Naruto sabe hacer. Irumi es divertida, extravagante, alegre e hiperactiva, siempre anima a la gente sacándole una sonrisa, es una muy buena persona, también es muy simpática y agradable. En cuanto a sus estudios, las notas son muy buenas, por esa razón siempre le encantaba pasar mucho tiempo con ella, aunque ahora eso no podía ser, ya que se había mudado con sus padres a Tokio y ellos estaban en Shanghái, así que no podían pasar mucho tiempo juntas como antes, por eso disfrutaba al máximo cuando ella venía a de vacaciones para Shanghái a ver a sus familiares como amigos.

―Chicas, ¿Qué les parece este vestido? ―Pregunto Hinata, la opinión de sus acompañantes, mientras les mostraba dicho atuendo.

―Qué lindo Hina-chan, seguro que te va a quedar muy lindo, así de paso ya conquistas en corazón de mi primo Naruto ―Expreso alegre Irumi, haciendo que Hinata se pusiera toda colorada y sus amigas rieran por su comentario―, ¿Por qué sé ríen? Cuenten el chiste ―Grito, haciendo que Sakura parara de reír y le explicara la razón.

―Es que Naruto-oniichan, es muy despistado no se va a dar cuenta que Hina-chan esta perdidamente enamorada de él… Naruto-oniichan debería prestar más atención, y no solo pensar en ramen ―Explico suspirando, por lo despistado que es su onii-chan, haciendo que aparezca un aura deprimente sobre Hina-chan y Irumi-chan, porque sabían que ella tenía razón, dejando con una gotita anime a Saku y a Ino.

―No te preocupes, algún día se a dar cuenta ¡TTEBANE! ―Grito Irumi, dando animo a Hinata para que no se deprima―, no te rindas tan fácilmente, porque de lo contrario eso significaría que realmente no lo amas ―Dijo muy seria, sorprendiendo a sus amigas, ya que era extraño, que ella hablaba de forma seria solo cuando un tema era muy importante.

―Irumi-chan tiene razón, Hinata, Naruto es despistado y puede tardar en darse cuenta de lo que sentís, en algún momentos se fijara, pero el cuándo no sabremos, así que no te rindas ya lo veras ―Trato de animar, también Sakura a su amiga, ella conocía perfectamente a Naruto, no por nada era su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma, tal vez sea el más despistado del todo el mundo, pero cuando se dé cuenta de lo que siente Hinata, seguro que trataría de no lastimarla por ningún motivo, y Hinata, ella estaría a su lado en las buenas como en las malas, para apoyarlo como él apoya a sus amigos, si, definitivamente Naruto Namikaze es especial, no sé puede encontrar muchas personas como él.

―Si la frentona e Irumi-chan lo dicen, es porque es cierto Hinata, ya que ellas crecieron junto a Naruto, no por nada Irumi-chan es la prima de parte de la mamá de Naruto y la frentona es su mejor amiga, son como hermanos, ellas lo conocen mejor que nadie ―Dijo Ino, explicando la situación de las chicas y el tiempo que conocen al chico, recibiendo de Hinata una sonrisa, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

―Tienen razón, no me voy a rendir tal fácilmente ―Dijo Hinata, mientras levantaba una mano en forma de puno dándose valor.

―Bien, sigamos con las compras ―Dijo Ino de lo más feliz.

Así transcurrió la tarde con sus amigas, esa noche se pasaría la entrevista de Sakura por la tele para todo el país, algunos estaban más interesados que otros, a varios no les interesara para nada. Eran las 21hs y se estaba emitiendo la entrevista de la hija menor de la familia Haruno. Una vez terminado de emitir la entrevista, la Señora Haruno fue a la habitación de Sakura, para hablar con ella sobre un asunto muy importante.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hija, se escuchaba como alguien cantaba, mientras era acompañado por una guitarra, Sra. Mizuki sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Sakura, ella sabía mejor que nadie que su hija ama cantar como componer, en si todo relacionado con la música, por esa razón desde pequeña mostro mucho interés en aprender a cantar, a saber componer, como tocar varios instrumentos e ir a clases de baile, no importaba si llegaba cansada, siempre venía con un sonrisa en el rostro, pero desde la muerte de su padre ella había cambiado bastante en su forma de pensar, en todo, ella había madurado de golpe con tan solo cinco años, pero algo no había cambiado y eso era el sentimiento que tiene por la música, todavía recordaba cuando le dijo, _"Mamá, quisiera ir al colegio que van Irumi-chan y Sayumi-chan, ya que ahí no solo te enseñan lo que vemos en el colegio, sino también te enseñan todo relacionado a la música a convertirte en un artista, aunque es un internado vale la pena ir, quisiera ir ¿Me dejarías?"_ le había pedido dejarla en un internado que no solo enseñaba lo básico que aria un colegio, sino que también le enseñaban otros idiomas, a cantar, a tocar varios instrumentos en otras palabras todo lo relacionada con la música, el paraíso para Sakura, ella le había dicho que más adelante y ahora le confirmaría el tiempo que le quedaba para seguir con sus amigos, como también quería confirmar si seguiría adelante, dejar todo lo que conoce y empezar de nuevo.

Toco la puerta, esperando el adelante que recibió unos minutos después de dejar de escuchar esa canción que cantaba su hija. Al abrirse un poco la puerta, Sakura pudo ver que era su mamá, _"seguro que quiere hablar sobre la entrevista de hoy"_ pensaba ella, mientras daba un suspiro de cansancio.

―Hola Okaa-san ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? ―Comenzó Sakura, ella siempre hablaba con respeto a su mamá sin importar que pensaran las otras personas. Mizuki sonrió, ella había educado muy bien a su hija más de lo que ella podría decir, a Sakura se la considera una prodigio, pero nadie como ella sabía que eso era mentira, su hija se había esforzado para aprender todo lo que sabe, horas de prácticas, de rechazar salidas con sus amigos solo para practicar, todo lo que hizo tuvo sus frutos convirtiéndola en un "prodigio" como algunos le dicen.

―Hola Sakura, quería felicitarte por la entrevista lo hiciste muy bien… ―Empezó Mizuki a hablar y explicar la razón por la que estaba ahí, Sakura solo la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Gracias Okaa-san, pero no tenes que felicitarme mi nada ―Trato de agradecer de forma calmada, ya que estaba un poco sorprendida que su mamá le felicitara por algo tan insignificante, aunque entendía, ya que esa entrevista se vería en todo el país y su madre no quería que la empresa familiar quedara mal parada, frente a todos los que son socios o clientes de la Empresa Haruno.

―Esa entrevista era muy importante, ya que eras la única de la familia que no quería saber nada sobre los medios y eso lo entiendo, pero esa no es la razón por la que vine a hablar contigo ―Explico Mizuki, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza de Sakura dándole a entender que podía continuar―, la razón por la que estoy aquí, es para hablar sobre el internado "Konoha Gakuen" el que está en Tokio, ¿Quieres ir a estudiar ahí cuando cumplas doce años? ―fue lo más directa que pudo, logrando que Sakura se sorprendiera, ya que ir a ese internado era dar un paso para estar más cerca de su sueño, de convertirse en una cantante.

― ¿Enserio Okaa-san? ―Pregunto confusa Sakura, en respuesta a su duda, su mamá asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que lo que escucho estaba bien―, si quiero ir a estudiar ahí ―respondió, decidida a continuar con sus metas.

―Sakura, sabes que cuando te escriba en ese internado no hay vuelta atrás, vas a tener que quedarte tres años allá, no vas a poder ver todos los días a tus amigos, no va a ser lo mismo que estar acá que allá ¿Estas dispuesta a eso? ―Quería que ella viera todas las posibilidades, lo que iba a ganar, a perder, a sacrificar solo para irse a estudiar a ese internado, sabía muy bien que es uno de los mejores internados que hay en todo el mundo, pero ella no quería que Sakura después se arrepintiera de lo que iba a hacer.

―Estoy dispuesta a hacer eso y mucha más, para conseguir mi sueño ―Contesto Sakura seria, mientras miraba a su madre, estaba decidida, para ella no había vuelta atrás―. Okaa-san ―llamo la atención de su madre, dando a entender que, lo que iba a decir iba a ser muy importante en ese momento, como también más adelante en un futuro sin que ellas mismas se dieran cuenta―, un amigo muy importante, no, él es más que eso, es como mi hermano, Naruto-oniichan me dijo una vez _"Que no importa que, siempre hay que seguir adelante, no importa cuántas veces falles debes seguir intentando, hasta llegar a conseguir lo que te propones"_ ―al repetir las palabras de su hermano del alma Naruto, en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa de tranquilidad y sus ojos brillaban con muchas emociones, que no se podían identificar, pero que Mizuki supo perfectamente que uno de ellos, era admiración por el chico, haciendo que se sintiera muy feliz de haber presentado a Sakura a Naruto desde que habían nacido, él había sigo una muy buena influencia desde que se hicieron amigos, ellos dos son inseparables siempre iban a estar sin importar que―, así que Okaa-san, no voy a dudar en seguir mis metas, porque se las consecuencias que puede traerme ir a Tokio ―expreso, con un poco de triste―, eso significa alejarme de Naruto-oniichan por tres años y tal vez lo lastime por irme, pero sé que me va a entender ―termino de decir, con una sonrisa triste, dejando bien en claro a su mamá, que sabía los pro y los contra de su decisión, como también que no vería como antes a sus amigos.

―Me tranquiliza que entiendas la situación, tenes dos años para estar con tus amigos para después trasladarte al internado "Konoha Gakuen" en Tokio, averigüé que después de los tres años allá, tenes que venir a Shanghái a terminar tus estudios a en la escuela hermana llamada "Kokusen Gakuen" ―Explico, lo que había averiguado tranquilamente, ahora venía la pregunta más importante, aunque ya salía la respuesta, prefería escucharlo―. No hay vuelta atrás a estar decisión hija ¿Estás de acuerdo?

―Sí, no hay vuelta atrás, no voy a cambiar de parecer, no importa que… ―Ella no estaba segura, pero igual trato de sonar lo más convencida posible. Ya que dos chicos le podía hacer cambiar de opinión, pero ella los conocía muy bien, Naruto no la detendría, ya que es su sueño convertirse en una cantante, en alguien importante en el ámbito de la música; mientras que "Él otro" no se había enterado de nada, sobre que ella quería estudiar en Tokio, por el simple hecho que jamás salió el tema y así siguieron esta ahora o hasta que ella se vaya.

Mizuki se despidió de su hija, quien estaba muy alegre tras recibir tan buena noticia, solo tenía que esperar dos años más e iría a estudiar a Tokio, con sus amigas Irumi Uzumaki y Sayume Uchiha.

Solo era cuestión de esperar que pase el tiempo.

_Pero debes tener los ojos muy abiertos, ya que el destino, te puede hacer pasar por una mala jugada._

Espero que les allá gustado, jeje no tengo definido que va a ser si un GaaSaku o un SasuSaku, ¿Qué prefieren ustedes? Se gire subiendo los capítulos, espero algún Reviews aunque sea una critica, opinión, lo que sea.

Eso es todo por hoy, espero algun comentario aunque sea poco.

Matta ne!

Atte: UchihaMisha


	3. Capítulo 2

¡Konichiwa! Les traje otro capítulo más, perdón por la demora, es que estoy escribiendo dos fic más así que estoy con el ida y vuelta de las ideas… Espero que les guste y perdón por la demora.

**Algo que tiene que tener en cuenta son:**

- Entre _"comillas y cursiva"_ los pensamientos de los personajes

- En **negritas** cuando son mensajes de textos y cartas

- En _cursiva_ las llamadas de teléfono o noticias de diario o el noticiero, etc.

- En subrayados los que son importantes.

- En _**negras y cursivas**_ las amenazas de Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, etc.

- En "comillas" un recuerdo o voz o para dar importancia a algunas palabras.

- Los que están tachados y subrayados son predicciones del destino.

Publicaciones: En . ?p=789847#789847 con el usuario de mishauchiha y en s/9352231/1/Los-dos-lados-de-mi-vida-Haruno-Sakura con el usuario de UchihaMisha.

**Capítulo 2: "Dando la noticia de mi partida"**

Había pasado dos meses desde que Mizuki hablo con Sakura sobre ir estudiar a Tokio, y las condiciones que dio no fueron para menos, unas de ellas eran: pasar de año sin problemas, sin llevarse materias; enfocarse en sus prácticas de piano, violín, etc.; avisar en donde va a estar siempre que puede; hacerse un tiempo para pasar con sus amigos, ya que no se sabía bien si el viaje se adelantaría o no; y que su partida se haría público para todos los medios de comunicación, dejando en claro esos termínanos en especial el ultimo, ella misma debía decirles a sus amigos de su partida, antes que se enteren por otros medios, decidiendo si iba a decirles uno por uno o todos juntos.

Ya había decidido que primero lo tenían que saber su hermana, y sus hermanos del alma, para después decirles a los demás todos juntos, estaba segura que esa decisión era la correcta, en caso que pase algo ellos la apoyarían sin importar que o por lo menos estarían para darle algún consejos sobre el tema.

En la casa de la familia Haruno, se encontraban Ayumi y Sakura metidas cada uno en sus pensamientos e ideas para el transcurso del día, una muy contenta, porque iba a hacer una reunión con sus amigos más cercanos y anunciar que salía oficialmente con Nagato, unos de los hermanos de Naruto; mientras la otra pensaba como decirles a sus amigos que se iba a ir a estudiar en Tokio en muy poco tiempo, en dos años exactamente si no se adelantaban los planes.

Ayumi le había contado a Sakura que iban a venir los chicos y que iba a anunciar algo muy importante, como también tenía planeado ver películas entre otras cosas, Sakura tomo la decisión que ese era el momento justo para decirles a todos sobre lo de irse a estudiar a Tokio, aunque no quiera arruinarle la noche a su hermana.

"_Estoy segura que Ayumi se va a enojar mucho si pasa eso"_ Meditaba, mientras estaba acostada bocarriba en su cama.

En la entrada de la casa de la misma, se encontraba Nagato, Itachi, Naruto, su amigo Gaara, Sai, Hinata, Yahiko y su novia Konan, que fueron atendidos por Ayumi, mientras los guiaba al living.

―Ayumi-san ¿Y Saku-chan? ―Pregunto Hinata a Ayumi, mientras la seguía alado de Konan.

―En su cuarto, estuvo todo el día encerrada ―Contesto pensativamente, y anticipando las preguntas de cierto rubio hiperactivo― La escuche cantar y tocar, pero no salió de ahí, esta así desde… hace semanas ―Termino de forma pensativa su explicativa.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de la peli rosa, en especial Naruto, él la conocía como la palma de su mano, algo debe estar ocultando y hoy mismo se lo iba a sacar, cueste lo que cueste. Decidido se dirigió a subir las escaleras para hablar con Sakura

―Me voy a buscar a Sakura-chan ―Grito, para dar aviso a donde iba.

"_Naruto-kun"_ pensó Hinata, mientras miraba a su amado subir las escaleras en dos en dos.

Los demás se fueron a al living a hablar sin más, para esperar a los otros dos.

Sakura estaba tan medita en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la llegada de Naruto, hasta que él empezó a llamarla o a gritarle

―¡SAKURA-CHAN!

―No grites Naruto, me vas a dejar sorda ―Le reclamo Sakura a su hiperactivo amigo, con ganas de pegarle por el susto que le dio, mientras se levantaba de su cama.

―Gomenasai, es que me canse de llamarte, no me quedo que gritarte ―Le explico, mientras ponía sus dos manos atrás de la cabeza y sonreía―, vamos que los demás también te quieren saludar.

―Está bien, además les tengo que contar de algo muy importante ―Dijo Sakura seria, mientras salían de su cuarto y se dirigían hacía las escalera.

― ¿De qué se trata Sakura-chan? ―Dijo Naruto desconcertado y serio, mientras bajaban con por las escaleras. _"Algo no anda bien, la noto demasiado pensativa para mi gusto, tengo un mal presentimiento"_ Esa sensación iba tomando más fuerza a cada momento.

―Te enteras con los demás, no quiero explicar los mismo dos veces en un día ―Explico, mientras daba un suspiro pesadamente para calmarse un poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante.

Cuando llegaron al living los vieron a todos sentados ahí, Sakura reconoció a cada uno y se llevó una gran sorpresa a ver a Gaara y a Hinata, ya que no estaba en sus planes que ellos se enteren lo que, en unos segundos sería una bomba, pero faltaba alguien ahí cosa que la decepciono mucho.

"_No viniste…"_ pensó Sakura, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse un poco.

―Hola Sakura-chan ―Saludaron la gran mayoría a la recién llegada.

―Sakura ―Saludaron algunos otros.

**Pro. Sakura**

―Hola ―Dije, de forma seria.

― ¿Te pasa algo? Te notamos rara ―Me explico Konan, cuando mire a los demás vi que ellos estaban de acuerdo con ello.

―Tengo algo importante que contarles y no sé cómo lo van a tomar ―Respondí, mientras me trataba de calmar _"Cálmate, no va a pasar nada malo"_

― ¿Qué es Sakura-chan? ―Cuestiono Itachi-kun la pregunta que todos se hacían.

―No sé cómo decirles esto, incluso Ayumi-Onee-san no está enterada ―Empecé, sorprendiendo a todos por mi afirmación del decir que mi propia hermana no sabía nada―, en dos años me voy a estudiar a Tokio ―Al no recibir contestación de nadie, seguí―, es 3 años aproximadamente que voy a estar allá, ya que no se si van a ver cambios, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que me voy.

Cuando termine de relatar se hizo un silencio sepulcral del cual parecía que nadie quería salir, no sabía cuál era porque, pero el primero que hablara respondería por todos o eso creía.

―… ―Vi cada una de las caras de mis amigos, parecía que no encontraban las palabras, hasta que se escuchó un grito de parte de todos.

― ¡¿Qué…?!

―Sakura-chan ¿Sasuke-teme lo sabe? ―Me cuestiono Naruto serio, mirándome fijamente igual que los demás, pero al no obtener respuesta mía, volvieron a preguntar.

― ¿Lo sabe mí Ototo? ―Me pregunto esta vez Itachi-kun.

Antes de poder responder se escuchó el timbre sonar, me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrir encontrándome con Sasuke, me lo quede mirando un buen rato hasta que…

"_¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me queda mirando?"_ pensaba Sasuke, ya que Sakura no me sacaba la mirada de encima.

― ¿Me vas a dejar pasar Molestia? ―Ese comentario, me trajo a la realidad.

"_¡Mierda! En que me metí ¿Qué hago?"_

- ¿Eh? Mmm…. S…i, pasa los demás están en el living…

Cuando lo deje pasar, él se dirigió al living a pasos calmados, mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

"_¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué vino justo ahora?"_

Me reclamaba mi conciencia, mientras lo seguía al living.

"_Por favor, que no metan la pata"_

Cuando estábamos llegando se escuchábamos murmullos de los chicos, pero al vernos entrar todos se callaron y se nos quedaron mirando.

"_¿Qué pasa acá? ¿Me perdí de algo importante?"_ pensaba Sasuke, mirando la reacción de todos.

―Sa… Sasuke ―Susurraron.

― ¿Qué…


	4. Capítulo 3

¡Konichiwa! Les traje otro capítulo más, perdón por la demora, es que estoy escribiendo dos fic más así que estoy con el ida y vuelta de las ideas… Espero que les guste y perdón por la demora.

_**Algo que tiene que tener en cuenta son:**_

- Entre _"comillas y cursiva"_ los pensamientos de los personajes

- En **negritas **cuando son mensajes de textos y cartas

- En _cursiva_ las llamadas de teléfono o noticias de diario o el noticiero, etc.

- En subrayados los que son importantes.

- En _**negras y cursivas**_ las amenazas de Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, etc.

- En "comillas" un recuerdo o voz o para dar importancia a algunas palabras.

- Los que están tachados y subrayados son predicciones del destino.

Publicaciones: En . ?p=789847#789847 con el usuario de mishauchiha y en s/9352231/1/Los-dos-lados-de-mi-vida-Haruno-Sakura con el usuario de UchihaMisha.

**Capítulo 3: "Secretos y Recuerdos"**

― ¿Qué haces acá, Ototo? ―Cuestiono Itachi, mientras miraba a Sasuke parado en la puerta. En el living se podía sentir el ambiente tenso.

―Hmp, ¿Qué no puedo venir a la casa de una amiga? ―Contesto Sasuke con otra pregunta, mientras miraba a su hermano con enojo, por la pregunta más tonta del mundo.

"_¿Solo me ve como una amiga?"_ Se cuestionó Sakura, un poco triste, mirando a Sasuke, a la vez que escuchaba la discusión que estaban haciendo los dos hermanos.

―Pero dijiste que no ibas a venir, que tenías planes con ALGUIEN ―Atacaba Itachi a su molesto hermanito, remarcando la última palabra, además que por su culpa no obtuvimos la respuesta de Sakura, si él sabía que ella se iba a ir a estudiar a Tokio. _"Si él sabía algo, lo mato"_

"_¿Con que con alguien? ¿Entonces ya hay alguien? Increíble"_ Sakura con cada palabra que decían se ponía cada vez más triste, pero no lo iba a demostrar, no frente a los demás, aunque algunas personas ya se dieron cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

―Sakura-chan, con respecto a la pregunta anterior, todavía no lo has contestado ―Empezó Naruto, captando la atención de todos, incluso del recién llegado―, ¿Sakura-chan, él…?

―¡No! ―Interrumpió Sakura, de forma apresurada a su amigo, ganándose las miradas de todos y al darse cuenta, agregó más calmada―, nunca de mi boca ―Término de decir, mientras suspiraba para calmarse. Todos se quedaron mirando a Sakura, incluso Sasuke, nadie la había visto de ese modo desde hace mucho tiempo.

"_¿Por qué no quiere que sepa?"_ Todos se cuestionaron, menos Sasuke.

"_¿Quién no se tiene que enterar? ¿Qué no se tiene que enterar? ¿Por qué Sakura tiene esa cara de… tristeza? ¿Por qué me preocupa? ¿Qué les pasa a los demás?"_ Se hacia todas estas preguntas Sasuke, mirando a los demás y a Sakura en específico.

―Sakura ―Dijo Sasuke llamándola, para que le preste atención, cosa que logro en un segundo―, ¿De qué están hablando?

Él estaba tan desconcertado con lo que estaba sucede, no entendía, porque Sakura estaba seria, pero lo que hizo ella lo sorprendió, no solo a él sino a todos los demás.

―No es nada ―Contesto Sakura fría, mientras caminaba hacia Naruto y Gaara, acercándose para sentarse en medio de los dos, mirándolos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

A él no le podía en engañar, le estaban ocultando algo, que tenía que ver con él y pensaba averiguarlo costara lo que costara.

―Ayumi-Onee-san ―Empezó Sakura, para llamar la atención de su hermana y de los demás―, ¿No tenías que anunciar algo? ―Termino de preguntar, causando la duda de la mayoría y así salir del tema de su partida.

― ¡Ah! Si, gracias por hacerme recordar ―Dijo Ayumi, captando la atención de todos que la miraban esperando que siga―. Chicos, les pedí que vinieran que para informarles que… Nagato y yo somos novios oficialmente ―Término con una sonrisa, mirando a los demás que se levantaban para felicitar a la feliz pareja.

"_Ya era hora"_ fue el pensamiento de la mayoría.

"_Naruto-Onii-chan me va a inundar de preguntas más tarde, ya se lo que voy a hacer para que no me pregunte ahora"_ pensaba una peli rosa, mientras miraba a su amigo que se levantaba para felicitar a la pareja, pero ella no se daba cuenta que era observada por tres personas, que no le sacaban los ojos de encima.

―Felicidades ―Empezó diciendo Sakura, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a saludar al par de tortolos―. Nagato, espero que cuides bien de mi Onee-san y Onee-san cuida bien de mi Aniki, ¿Entendieron? ―Termino de pedir, abrazándolos, para luego agregar, mientras se separaba de ellos―, que sean felices.

Así fueron pasando uno a uno felicitándolos, cuando terminaron se pusieron a ver unas películas, pero Sakura necesitaba hablar con Naruto, igual que él con ella, aunque deberían agregar personas a su conversación, como Hinata, Gaara, Itachi, Ayumi y Sasuke, él más que nadie quería saber que estaba pasando incluso más que Naruto.

―Naruto, ¿Podríamos hablar un rato? ―Dijo Sakura a Naruto, para que el la siguiera a un lugar más privado para hablar, algo que entendió su amigo.

―Sí, yo también tengo que hablar con vos Sakura-chan ―Contesto Naruto de forma seria, pero ellos no sabían que algunas personas habían escuchado esa conversación y la curiosidad de saber de qué iban a hablar los estaban matando, así que optaron por el plan b, espiarlos.

En un lugar "más" apartados de los demás, Naruto y Sakura empezaron a hablar, pero ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comenzar, hasta que Naruto decidió ser el primero en romper el silencio.

― ¿Sakura-chan estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? ―Largo su pregunta de forma seria.

―Sí, es algo que… ―Empezó tratando de reordenar sus ideas―, ya lo decidí, Naruto, vos siempre fuiste el primero en saber cuál era mi sueño, mis metas, como también los pro y los contra de las mismas.

Los que estaban ocultos, se encontraban en shock por la respuesta de Sakura, que dio por entendido que esto ya estaba planeado hace mucho tiempo y que por más que quisiera ella no cambiaría de idea.

"_¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué sabe él Dobe? ¿Cuál es esa decisión?"_ Se cuestionaba Sasuke viendo la escena de ellos conversando.

"_¿Entonces no hay marcha atrás? ¿Naruto lo sabía?" _

Esa pregunta cruzaba por la cabeza de todos sin excepción alguna.

"_¿Okaa-san le dio el permiso?"_ Se cuestionó Ayumi de un momento a otro, si su madre le dio el permiso a su hermana menor de irse.

―Si lo se Sakura-chan, sé que esta decisión no es nada fácil de tomar, yo ya estaba enterado de esto, pero estas segura que no le vas a decir al… ―Naruto a cada palabra que decía, elevaba más la voz.

―¡No! No le voy a decir nada, por ahora no, necesito estar segura de algo antes de decirle… ―Dijo interrumpiendo a Naruto, antes que diga el nombre de Sasuke o diga Teme, como siempre lo llama a él _"Necesito aclarar mis sentimientos por él"_ pensó, antes de suspirar y agregar―. Y no grites.

―Está bien, yo te voy a apoyar, pero debes decirle que te… ―Naruto no pudo seguir, ya que escucharon unos ruidos que provenían detrás de la puerta, se acercaron a ella y al abrirla se encontraron con todos parados escuchando, aunque algunos estaban en el piso por estar pegados a la puerta.

―¡Nos estaban espiando! ―Reclamaron los dos, mientras trataban de no matar a sus amigos. Sakura entendía que estaban preocupados por ella, pero no esperaba que la espiasen, mientras ella hablaba con Naruto, no quería seguir ahí estaba enfurecida con ellos y trataba de entenderlos, pero para colmo de los males estaba, también Sasuke espiándolos

"_Gracias al cielo que no deje que Naruto lo nombrara, porque de lo contrario estaría muerta" ―pensó observando a Sasuke―,"no se los voy a perdonar tan fácilmente, menos a él, que siempre me reclama o reta por querer saber qué le pasa, esto no va a quedar así" volvió a pensar suspirando para sus adentros. "Que suerte que no termine la oración, porque de lo contrario el Teme se enteraría y Sakura-chan me mataría"_ pensaba Naruto, mientras agradecía por vivir un poco más de tiempo.

"_Estamos más que muertos"_ pensamiento que concordaron todos, al ver al frente de ellos a sus futuros asesinos.

Se sentía en ambiente tenso, hasta se podría cortar con un cuchillo si uno lo deseaba. Todos estaban parados, mirando a Naruto y Sakura, esperando que hicieran algo, pero nada pasaba, hasta que Naruto hablo, haciendo la pregunta del millón.

― ¿Por qué nos estaban espiando? ―Grito, ellos se habían alejado para poder hablar en paz y los demás se tuvieron que meter, incluso Sasuke eso era increíble, la situación lo superaba y eso era decir mucho.

―Nosotros… queríamos saber… ―Empezó Yahiko, tratando de calmar las aguas, pero no podía ni estar tranquilo el mismo―, si iban a hablar de… lo que nos enteramos hace poco ―termino de explicar, cómo podía la razón del porque los estaban espiando.


End file.
